Episode 1117 (11 April 1995)
Synopsis Nigel gets promotion, Roy pushes the boat out, and Peggy turns on the charm. Carol asks Bianca why Alan was so cross last night but B says she doesn't know Eventually Carol gets the story that David is buying her a car. She says he is just buying your affection, and B says she is getting the better deal, and he isn't. (which actually makes it worse, IMO!) Grant goes to see Sharon, in the Vic the Fowlers are all celebrating, etc, and Pauline is trying to arrange some sort of extra celebration for Mark's wedding. Michelle has left Sharon alone in the house, but Sharon's asked her a little favour. At Michelle's.. Sharon gives Grant the list of her solicitor's suggestions about the split of property, she says read it - you can keep that copy if you like. The phone rings, she answers, says she has someone here at the moment, can she call back later? She giggles flirtatiously and says yes, see you later. At the Vic Michelle says "give him hell" and puts the phone down grinning. Grant is seething as he listens to the conversation on the phone and pretends that it's nothing when she comes back, she reiterates, she wants nothing but her personal stuff, jewellery and some photos, etc, all the stuff he hated anyway, and will sell the share of the Vic. Grant asks why she's being so reasonable about it all. She says would you rather I weren't, and smiles sweetly, saying well, I've got to get on, see your solicitor about it.. I have things to do.. Grant says grumpily, yes, the phone call.. Sharon smiles again. The football team is very difficult, Nigel is promoted to manager after Peggy sees him trying to run and says he'll do himself some damage, better stop this "coach" lark. However, she's already picked Steve as captain. Everyone argues about who's centre forward. Arthur moans at being goalie, and says that he can't make the fist match next week anyhow as he will be in Scotland. They say oh we can ask Big Ron. Nigel gets no say whatsoever in the matter, and is depressed at his own inefficiency and goes home upset and tells Debs he realises exactly what he is, a loser, and a failure. She comforts him and he suggests they have a baby(!) Carol tells David he'd better not buy Bianca a car, and he says oh she told you that did she? He ignores her and asks Roy to look out for a cheap little one. Roy wants to take Pat on holiday, and asks David's advice on inviting her and Janine on a cruise, which he's doing anyway. David says she'll love it and cover for the car lot is OK, the Vic probably. Roy asks her and she turns him down, saying that men all seem to think they can buy women (she's thinking of David and Bianca too). Roy is very hurt and says he hopes Pat learns to trust someone sometime and leaves. David looks surprised as he walks in at this point, and can't understand it. Binnie and Della are going to IBitha, and Della didn't tell her mother at all. Binnie asks her what he mother said and Della said she was surprised and upset. Binnie says you're a terrible liar and shows her a half written letter she found in Della's bag, saying Dear Mum, I'm thinking of going to Ibitha..... Binnie says it doesn't even say she's going with anyone, etc and is cross. Della is annoyed and calls Binnie a bully, and she will do it her way. Later she phones her mother from the Vic, saying she's going to I with Binnie, and then.. "no, to live." Michelle has handed in her notice, the woman was sorry to see her go and said she could have the job back any time. Blossom is doing OK in the café, but Bianca and Tiffany come in asking for free food, while Kathy is out. Blossom gives in eventually, but pays for it out of her own handbag, just as Kathy comes back. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Michael French as David *Susan Tully as Michelle *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *David Roper as Geoff *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Freddie Stuart as Cabbie Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes